A number of medical retinal protocols have been conducted at the NEI clinical center. Many are phase 1 studies while others are studies in the screening and evaluation and treatment protocol. These provide patients for screening for trials and epidemiologic studies conducted by the Division of Epidemiology and Clinical Applications. These include the followup of Age-Related Eye Disease Study (AREDS2) and AREDS2 follow-up, studies of dark adaptation in patients with AMD, treatment with microglial inhibitors for diabetic retinopathy and retinovascular occlusions, treatments for central serous retinopathy, and genetic studies of age-related macular degeneration, and genetic studies of patients with hydroxychloroquine induced toxicity. We have also had a biobank protocol where we would collect DNA and blood for a number of retinovascular diseases. We are also beginning a collaboration with NINDS on HIV ocular findings in those with HIV associated neurodegeneration, with NHGRI in patinets in the Clinseq protocol and NCI in patients with VHL.